Their New Life Chapter Begins
by Anime-Is-Aweosme
Summary: A short story I wrote about Soul and Maka's lives which happens 3 years after the anime. I do not own SE, its characters or anything else that is featured inside my story. This is my first story, so please give me feedback and ideas so that I can make my future compositions better. Picture belongs to gone-phishing of devianArt
1. Finally!

**Chapter 1- Finally!**

Soul woke up one fine morning with his usual routine, groaning in agony, dreaming about how delicious souls were and once again, smashing his little alarm clock to pieces. As he woke up, Maka knocked on his door. "Soul, come on! We have a special mission Shinigami-sama wants us to accomplish! He says it's a surprise and we have to report to Shibusen soon! Oh yeah, breakfast is on the table so come and get it." She said with the smile that Soul loved and with the tone that was sweeter than an angel's.

Even after hearing the great news Soul still wanted to sleep but he knew if he did, he would be putting of a chance to get a soul and be one step closer to becoming a deathscythe. Maka and Soul have been training, collecting souls and getting stronger for 3 years now. Not only that, but something has been rising up from Soul's heart, a crush on his meister and best friend. "All right, I'm coming." He said in a husky like tone.

At the dining table was a treat for Soul, bacon, eggs benedict on top of an English muffin and a glass of orange juice. Soul wasn't just shocked, he was utterly paralyzed with shock. He wasn't just shocked at breakfast but at the fact that his meister could have made it. He knew Maka was good at cooking but not that good. "Shocked I see" said Maka after seeing her weapon drool.

"Yeah… How did you-"

"I have been taking cooking lessons with Tsubaki "

"Oh… so that's how" Soul said with a confused face.

Maka let out a small giggle. "C'mon eat up and let's go!" she said with enthusiasm as always. Soul couldn't help but just give his partner his trademark grin. So he finished his breakfast, which was mouth-wateringly good, and set off with his partner to Shibusen on his orange bike. Soul and Maka always used the same route to Shibusen and always said their greetings to Most of the time, Black Star and Tsubaki would be the first they would see since they walk to school instead of having transportation like Soul and Maka. "Yo. Wazzup Black Star" would be Soul's greeting and "Hi Tsubaki. See you at school" would be Maka's.

As they reached Shibusen, friends like Crona and Kid with Liz and Patty will be waiting to greet them. But today something else was happening. It was probably Soul and Maka's final mission together. As of today Maka and Soul have 98 Kishin souls and considering that they can use a 3rd class meister's technique. It would be easy for them. Maka and Soul ran to the Death room.

"Excited Maka?"

"Oh yeah!"

As they entered a familiar shadow appeared.

"Hello Shinigami-sama. We're here to collect the mission you wanted to send us on."

"Ah, yes Maka-chan. Wassup, how are you guys doing. Oh and to Soul too of course."

"Fine. Thanks for asking. Anyway what about the mission?"

"Right. This mission will be dangerous but if you succeed it will be your final mission. There is a witch by the name of Yuki. She lives in the mountains beyond Death City. As the Japanese legend says of a woman named Yuki Onna, who freezes people to death, Yuki too uses the power of ice. She also has one follower who has a potential soul to be eaten by Soul. So that means that you will have to collect his soul first before going after his master."

"So any catches to this witch" said Soul

"Well…. There is one catch…." Maka and Souls both cocked a brow at Shinigami-sama.

"If you get frozen by her, I can't promise your return. She eats humans." At that very moment Soul felt as though he just saw his meister's death. His heart raced as he could imagine the consequences of taking this mission.

"We accept." Maka said with confidence to bring her weapon to the deathscythe stage.

"But-t Maka. Are you sure about this?!"

"Of course, I pledged to you that I will make you a deathscythe and today will be the day I accomplish that pledge."

"Maka" Soul said as concern raced through his body. 'If we get hit would that mean…' Soul thought. 'I would lose you forever' he said looking at Maka's olive green eyes. The ones he would see first thing in the morning and the last hours of night. 'NO! I must have confidence in my meister and I will have to work hard for this!'

"So you ready Soul?"

"Oh yeah. Let's do this get back and relax"

Maka and Soul raced out of Shinigami-sama's office. 'Those two have come a long way to their victory but it awaits them not too far ahead. After watching them grow up, it has been a pleasure teaching them and I know just what to do as a reward for their hard work.' Shinigami-sama thought.

"Spirit-kun"

"Yes, Shinigami-sama"

"Will you allow Soul to be with Maka forever?"

"That's quite a sudden question, but, over the years of watching them I guess I could allow it"

"Then it is settled!"

Spirit, still not knowing what's going on in his master's head, looked at him and thought of the many possible things that would happen. But nothing came to mind. Spirit just accepted that Shinigami-sama is making the right decision and will allow it.

While that was happening, Soul and Maka were busy on their way to the mountains and were getting ready for the final fight with this witch known as Yuki.

"When we kill her I will eat her soul and savor every moment of it"

"Soul" Maka said shyly

"What"

"What's gonna happen when you eat your final soul?"

"I will become a deathscythe obviously, stupid"

"Not that!" while giving him a Maka Chop "I mean what will happen to us?"

Soul screeched the bike to a halt all of a sudden. "OW! Seriously?!"

"Will we still be able to see each other, hangout and be friends even when you're a deathscythe?"

"I don't know Maka, but for now let's just finish this." Trying to assure his meister

"Okay"  
Honestly however, Soul kept asking that same question in his head over and over again. 'What will happen to us? Our friendship? Our time together? The memories made?' Soul's thinking was interrupted by Maka

"Soul? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! It's okay!"

"If there is anything you need or if you want to talk just shoot okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Soul restarted on their mission to get the witch's soul.

They finally reached the mountains. From there they walked up the mountains till what looked like and abandoned house. Inside, it was very cold something that alerted them that this was Witch Yuki's lair.

"Who are you and what are doing in my master's lair!?" said a man in a robe.

"This must be Yuki's pathetic follower." said Soul with a smirk as he transformed into a scythe.

"Where is Yuki and we might let you off the hook!" said Maka

"I would go to hell before telling you where my master is. Even though she is in her bedroom right now"

"Oh shit…"

"Thanks stupid, now we will be taking your soul. Maka would you care to do the honors"

"With pleasure"

Maka killed Yuki's right hand man with a single slash of Soul's sharp blade. Still unaware however, Yuki has been watching them and have been anticipating their movements. Soul grabbed the soul and ate it. "Shokuji o arigatou"

"Well that's one soul out of the way and now is the time for the main course!"

Maka and Soul walked upstairs to a huge wooden door. Their heart beat rates grew faster as the door was cold to the touch.

"Looks like this is the final battle. You ready Maka?"

"Always"

They pushed the door open to find witch Yuki standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, nice to finally meet you. I am witch Yuki, prepare to die!" she said with an intimidating voice.

"Soul!"

"Right."

"You're not going anywhere Yuki. As a meister of Shibusen I have come here to take your soul"

"And it will be a delicious one" said Soul to help finish his meister's sentence

"Hmm a scythe master huh, this will be an interesting battle" Yuki didn't hesitate; she hit Maka and Soul with all she could. Luckily Maka managed to avoid every one of her attacks.

"Running I see. Well not for long! ICE NEEDLE STORM!"  
Yuki was right this time however, an ice needle managed to penetrate Maka's defenses and hit her in a vital point. Maka fell to the floor as her weapon reached for her and managed to catch her in the nick of time.

"I see that she has been hit in a vital point. I will give you a while to recover but if it exceeds the time limit, say your goodbyes to each other." She said hoping to 'play' with them more.

"Maka! Wake up! This is not like you! Wake up Maka! You are so damn close to turning me into a deathscythe."

"Soul"

"Maka. Please. You and I have come so far and it is time to finish this."

"But… I can't…. move… my body. Soul, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you have done all of this for me and if we die here…. No! When we win here our new future will await."

"I just love lovi-dovi moments but your time is running out" Yuki said

"Maka, to tell you the truth, I love you."

Those three words shook Maka vigorously until she had the power to stand.

"Well it looks like my meister has returned"

"Hmm... interesting. You have managed to conquer then pain and the effects of that hit with mere words" said Yuki

"This time I will finish this"

"Soul, get ready"  
"You got it"

"Soul resonance"

"Demon Hunter!"

"Crystal Ice Shield! Nothing can penetrate this barrier. Give up now"

"C'mon, Maka, let's hit that thing with full force"

"Got it"

Maka leaped into the air and stroke the shield with all the force she could acquire from Soul

"I told you already. You can't penetrate 'this' barrier"

The shield cracked however. "WHAT?!" Yuki screamed. Maka kept pushing with all her might as the barrier kept cracking Yuki screamed.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T LOSE! NOT TO YOU!"

But in that split second, her body sliced in half and here flesh and blood disintegrated.

"Heh, I guess that's the end on it then" said Soul as he picked up the soul and ate it.

"Well Maka, you're looking at a deathscythe from now on." Maka giggled a bit and gave her weapon a smirk.

Soul ate the purple ball of energy and as he said; savored it to the last drop. He turned into a deathscythe before his meister's very own eyes. "The power is so overwhelming!" he screamed. His now new form granted him the ability to manipulate his enemies.

"Well, thanks Maka. We should-"

He cut off as he saw his meister faint before his eyes and dropped on the floor.

"Maka! Are you okay?!' He yelled

"I'm fine… just… too… tired…"

"Baka. You used too much energy during that attack, huh. Well then, let's go home" He said while holding Maka in his strong arms.

"Thanks Maka" he said while kissing her forehead

They made their way back as Shinigami-sama, Kid, Liz and Patty watched.

"They make such a great couple!" Liz screamed and burst into tears of joy. "I'm so happy for them!"

"Hahaha, I agree" said Patty

"So father, Soul is gonna leave Maka and come to live at Shibusen isn't he?"

That comment from Kid made Liz burn.

"How could you let that happen?! They were meant for each other!" Liz once again screamed

"I didn't say anything like that, Kid"

"Wait, what does that mean?" both Kid and Liz asked

"Remember I said that there was a reward for them if they collected all 100 souls"

"Yeah" said Kid eagerly listening to his father's words.

"Their rewards are to live together. After watching all of you grow up, I have realized the relation between each of you, in this case Maka and Soul."

"YAY! That means Maka and Soul can still hang out with us and not have to work all the time!" shouted Liz

"Precisely"

Soul sat at Maka's bedside in their apartment as she lay on her bed watching over her to make sure she was alright. He had prepared dinner and layed the tray of hot food on her desk. He watched her and thought how cute she looked sleeping she decided to spend the night in her room to make sure evil did her no harm. Suddenly it hit him, tomorrow they were going to have to go to Shibusen and tell Shinigami-sama about their mission. He sighed as he thought it was going to be his last night with Maka.

His thought raced through, faster than a bullet. 'What will happen? What will-' He was then cut off by a familiar voice. "Soul?" a faint sound came from Maka as she opened her eyes.

"Maka!" he said while smiling and grabbing her into his embrace.

"What happened… after we left?"

"I brought you back to our place and I got some fo-" he paused as a finger stopped him from talking

"Thanks for believing in me just now"

Soul blushed and just gave his Meister a warm hug.

"I am gonna sleep in your room tonight just in case an enemy attacks, okay. If that is cool with you, I guess"

Maka giggled and noticed her weapon blush.

"Fine but you're sleeping on the floor."

"Fine. By. Me" he said with a grin.


	2. The Cold Hard Truth

**Chapter 2- The Cold Hard Truth**

Maka woke up at 3 a.m. to find herself in the weirdest spot. She had rolled of her bed and was now hugging Soul from behind. 'OMG! What am I doing' she thought. She didn't shout because she didn't want to wake her friend up but Maka took notice of Soul's words before 'to tell you the truth, I. Love. You' Maka's face blushed a bright red as the words made her realize something that has changed and finally understands why Soul wanted to sleep with her.

She layed down on Soul giving him a peck on the cheek as she said "I love you too" and she fell into Souls embrace. Soul woke up after receiving the kiss. He smirked, gave his meister a kiss, carried her onto the bed and slept with her as it felt time stood still. He was awaiting their fate tomorrow morning.

Soul woke up first this time but he had a good feeling about today. He had this sudden urge that something good was going to happen even though he was parting his meister, he thought of it as just a hunch. Anyway, he got up to make breakfast for the both of them. A simple egg and bacon smile.

Maka woke up as she smelled something burning a bit. She ran to the kitchen to find Soul over-frying the bacon. She laughed and lended a helping hand to her friend.

"Uggh. Honestly. I can't let you cook without burning something, now can I"

"Hey it's not my fault"

"Never mind. Just help me clean up the mess when we are done, okay."

Soul hugged Maka and replied "of course, my Jazz" in a seductive voice

Maka blushed and finished cooking breakfast.

At the dining table today, both meister and weapon felt a different aura today. As Soul and Maka ate, they felt something strange building inside of them. Something that made their souls join and hearts beat together. Something strange as they looked into each other's eyes and noticed how attractive the other was.

"Uuuh, so Maka…"

"Yup, something wrong"

"It's just that… uuuh…"

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry'

"For what? Because you burnt the food? Don't worry about that, it's ok. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not that, it's… I should have confessed to you sooner. Maka, I love you. I truly do and I just don't want to lose you, ya'know"

Maka let out giggle.

"Soul I have the same thing to say. I thought you would like to go out with women like Blair. Sexy, huge clevaged, seductive, perv-"

Soul interrupted Maka.

"I'm a cool guy, and cool guys don't go out with hookers, pervs or whores. But you are different of course you're naggy, love to complain, have tiny-tits, bossy, annoying-"

At that moment Maka boiled, took out her book and was about to Maka chop Soul.

"But you're also sweet, kind, determined, caring, forgiving, loving and I couldn't have gotten a better meister than you." He said as he smirked those jagged teeth at his meister. Maka blushed a bright red. Thinking about what he had said. "Really?" she said with a surprised tone. "Really and to prove that" Soul immediately made his meister flutter with a kiss on her cheek. "C'mon were wasting time. We have to go to Shibusen soon" said his meister still blushing from the kiss

"Even now, still thinking about work. What am I going to do?" he said as he let out a sigh

As they reached the school, Kid and the gang held a celebration for Maka and Soul as he finally became a deathscythe. It seemed to be good news to everyone but inside, Soul was crumbling to little bits and pieces. The Death room awaited them down the hall. Soul felt pain as he would have leave his meister forever but he just hoped for the best.

The door creaked as they opened it. Walking through the red gates that were path to the heart of the death room. "Soooo, m-Maka. I guess this is goodbye?" Soul said while sadness was written all over his face. His meister stopped walking. She hung her head low and started crying. "MAKA!?" Soul said as he tried to comfort his meister.

"S-Soul, I…I…I just. Don't want to let go" She said as she and tears fell to the floor. Wiping her tears and now hugging her was her weapon.

"Don't worry. We will work this out, somehow. Maybe I will visit you more often when I can. Okay?"

"I…*sniff* guess but *sniff* I want to see you every day. Every single day! I just don't want to be alone" she said still letting her feelings out.

Soul kept silent as he saw his once cheery meister break in front of him and just picked her off the floor. Dust her off and helped her to Shinigami-sama's mirror.

"MAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA! MY MAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" Spirit shouted

She snapped "MAKA CHOP! Now I am okay"

"That's my girl alright" said Soul. "Guess this is it"

"Soul-kun." Shinigami-sama said. He and Maka clenched their teeth and just prepared for the worst. "You" the pressure building up in them was about to explode. "Are going" Maka's heart stopped for a second and was about to shatter.


	3. It's Been A While

**Author's notes-Hi to every one who is reading this and thanks even more if you have read all the chapters of my story so far. Remember to give me ideas if you can/want. Please also don't expect my writing to be too good because I am not an experienced writer. I really appreciate you support. This part has Wes(Long story short, he left his family before because he wanted to become a violinist but his parents wouldn't let him leave and then he supported himself after getting a sponsor and now is filthy rich) and as all of you know he loves and cares about his brother. I know it isn't Soul or Wes's real attitude but it's just the way I write. So...ありがとう ****(Arigatou) **

* * *

_Continuing from the last part_

"Soul-kun." Shinigami-sama said. He and Maka clenched their teeth and just prepared for the worst. "You" the pressure building up in them was about to explode. "Are going" Maka's heart stopped for a second and was about to shatter.

* * *

"To stay here" Shinigami-sama said to finish. Maka opened her eyes as the unexpected happened. Her partner smiled and went in for a hug. Maka quickly ran from Soul's arms.

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted something like this to happen" Soul asked with those big puppy dog eyes. Maka ran to Soul and kissed him on the lips. "Such a beautiful moment doesn't deserve a hug" she said after breaking apart. "Of course" Soul said seductively and kissed her again.

Spirit was shocked and was fuming. 'How dare that albino jerk kiss my daughter!' he screamed in his head. Spirit walked up, broke their kiss and grabbed Soul by his collar. "What the Death do you think you are doing!?" Spirit shouted at Soul. "Papa let Soul go! Now!" Maka protested. "Stay out of this" Spirit said to 'protect' his daughter. "DID YOU HEAR ME!? I SAID LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!" she said before Maka Chopping Spirit so hard the tile floor broke.

Soul was shocked. Not because he just saw Spirit break the floor but Maka actually addressed him as her boyfriend. "Maka" He said as Maka faced him. "Sorry you had to see that. I jus-" she got cut off as Soul pressed his lips against hers. "Maka, thanks. Not only for defending me but for actually calling me your boyfriend" he said as their foreheads pressed together. "I guess it is finally safe to say this" he kneeled down. "Maka Albarn. Will you be my girlfriend and wanna go somewhere tomorrow night for a date?" he asked with the eyes Maka loved to see.

Maka burst into tears of joy as she screamed 'YES' at the top of her lungs before jumping into Soul's embrace. Spirit woke up as he saw his daughter hugging Soul with her eyes locked on to Soul's ruby reds. He felt instantly jealous of the dashing young man that stole his daughter's heart. He crawled to the corner as he cried and assured himself with his little Maka doll. "MAKKAAAAAAA! PAPA LOST YOU TO THAT ALBINO FREAK!" He screamed. "MAKA CHOP! That's what you get for insulting my boyfriend" she said to mark Soul her territory.

"Oh yeah, Soul. You have a special guest" Shinigami-sama stated. A relaxing sound of a violin played the tune Soul could remember so clearly. He heard it in his room, in the dining hall, in the field and even heard it coming from the shower. 'No doubt about it' Soul told himself 'He has come but for what purpose? To make fun of me, to congratulate me, to-' Soul froze as the music stopped. He turned to where the music came from, behind the mirror. A handsome man with looks like Soul's appeared. "Hey, it's been a while huh, Soul. I can finally say this, I am very proud of you" Soul's eyes filled with tears as the man before him welcomed him with open arms.

"Wes!" he cried as he hugged his brother. "Hey, I know it's been long and all but today I just want to congratulate you and be happy for you. Also, looks like you've got a girl to yourself. Congratulations Soul" Wes said as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "Why are you here? Wouldn't mother and father be upset with your actions. I mean you are the apple of their eyes" Soul said concernly. "Oh please. If they cared, I wouldn't have left to take on my career as a world famous violinist and you would still be stuck with them." Wes pointed out. "You got a point there" Soul said with agreement. "Hey Soul. So who is this fine gentleman who looks like you?" Maka asked while hugging Soul from behind. "Oh yeah, sorry, Wes this is Maka, my girlfriend. And Maka, this is Wesley or Wes for short, he's my older brother"

"Enchanté, mademoiselle. Well it is quite something to meet my little brother's girl. Honestly, Soul your taste in women" Wes said 'innocently' "Don't push it Wes" Soul said protectively. "Ok. Ok. Just trying to have some fun with my little brother after all these years but I guess you've grown up haven't you. Moved on from your crazy antics and stuff. Right now, I guess you have started taking life more seriously huh, and I am happy for Maka too, for having the best guy in the world be her boyfriend"

Soul looked at his brother as he smiled and noticed that he really has changed. Maka looked at Soul and noticed it too. Sure, he is still lazy and all but more conscious about life and the people around him. He smiled, "Thanks Wes" he said as he hugged his brother. "You're welcome Soul" he said after breaking the hug "Anyway enough with the chit chat and let's get going, you and Maka will be receiving some gifts from me so let's go, we've got a lot of gifts to go through" Wes said as he and the couple walked out the door.


	4. The News is out, impossible gifts

**Author notes- Hi guys, Thanks for chapter is a bit longer. Most of it is about Soul getting presents and I didn't have any bright ideas. So sorry about that but any way hope you like it, the next one will be better. Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews really appreciate it! I am sure if you are a big SE fan like me you can guess what the last gift is**

* * *

**Chapter 4-The News is out, impossible gifts**

Soul and Maka walked down the stairs of Shibusen in a couple like fashion behind Wes. Liz and Patty pounced on Maka all of a sudden. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you! My little girl has grown up so fast! Patty please hand me a tissue" Liz shouted as she cried with tear of joy for Maka. "Keep it down a little, I am not your 'little girl' and what are you talking about? If it is the deathscythe thing you already congratulated me this morning." Maka said as Liz dried her tears with the tissue Patty handed her. "Big sis isn't just happy for Soul being a deathscythe but because you have found true love with Soul *giggle*" Patty answered as her older sister tried to hold back too much of the happiness. "How did you know"

With Liz and Patty you can always expect Kid to be around. "Soul, I am very happy for you. Perhaps you have found what to me symmetry is" Kid said while shaking his friend's hand. "What do you mean?"

"Something you can't live without. True love, the girl of your dreams, Maka"

"How did you know?!"

As it happened, Tsubaki and Black Star walked in. "I, your god, would like bestow Maka and Soul with my blessing as the new couple in school!" Black Star shouted at the top of his lungs. "MAKA CHOP! What in the name of Death is wrong with you people and how did you find out" Maka screamed at Black Star. "Umm… Maka-chan, I did it" Tsubaki confessed with innocence. "Tsubaki!? Why!?" she screamed at her friend. "Kid, Liz and Patty told me about seeing Soul's confession to you on the mission and well… when you went into the Death room I snuck in and took a peek. I heard a very loud 'Yes' before seeing you and Soul… well… together" Tsubaki confessed while blushing a bright red

"I guess either way we just have to accept that we are the new couple" Maka sighed. "And I am glad about it" Soul said as he tug Maka's waist and brought her lips to his. Everyone cheered as the two of them continued kissing on the porch. Wes looked up as he saw his brother kissing the girl of his dreams on the porch. He felt sad as to what his parents wanted him to tell Soul. "I don't want to make him sad or angry. Maybe some other time after his date with Maka is over. I will have to break it to him sooner or later." Wes mumbled.

Wes hadn't noticed Soul putting a confused face against his brother "Sooner or later what?" Soul asked. "Nothing" Wes replied. Soul obviously knew his brother was lying because it was very easy to tell but he let it slide since it has been years since he last met him and he wanted to catch up.

"Putting that aside, our limo awaits." Wes said with a bow as a jet black Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up in front of them. Soul and Maka were in shock. "Wes, this is amazing! Is this yours?" Soul asked. "Nope, it's yours, and Maka's of course. Present 1 out of 4 revealed. Please get in, your next present will be waiting for us" Wes smirked. Soul was so baffled at the design of the car he now owned. So sleek and beautiful just like his girl. He just remembered '1 out of 4'. "That means… that Wes has 3 more for us… I hope he didn't overdo it" Soul mumbled to himself. "Is something wrong Soul" Maka asked with big puppy dog eyes that Soul trusted. "Everything's great…it's just that… I am worried about Wes. Spending so much on me. I don't want him to waste his money one someone like me" Soul said. "Soul, Wes is your brother and he is the last person from your family who loves you, he cares about you Soul, a lot, and I think me and him can both agree that you are among the most important, if not, the most important in our lives" she finished as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Okay we're here. Present number 2 of 4. How do you like it guys" Wes said as he stepped out of the car. Soul and Maka were twice as shock this time. Before them lay a beautiful mansion with a fountain, a beautiful garden and a huge swimming pool. Soul gasped "Wes, I know you are doing this for us but please I don't want you spending all your money on me and Maka. I mean a Phantom is already something that would only be a dream but a mansion, are you sure about this?!" Soul said with concerned. Wes hugged his little brother "You still don't get it, do you? I would be foolish if I were to spend all money on you without a plan and of course the amount of money." Wes whispered into Souls ears "Anyway, it's not a big deal doing this for you, I care about you Soul, and I may be the last one from our family to ever care." Soul tighten his grasp on his brother as he began to tear up and Maka just stood there as Wes and Soul were hugging it out.

"Ok Wes. If you're sure about this I am okay with this" "Great! Let's see present number 3 then, shall we?" Maka and Soul followed Wes through the beautiful halls of the mansion till he stopped. "Here is the 3rd gift" Bright lights filled the room. A beautiful scenery shown before them, a corkscrew staircase showed the way to higher ground and the most astonishing… "BOOKS!" Maka screamed. "Hey how did you know I love books" Maka asked Wes. "Well, the guy with the red hair told me…" Wes said "Oh" "Is something wrong?" Wes asked in confusion. Soul just put a hand on his brother's shoulder "It's a long story" "Also through a door near the window was a large room filled with nothing more than a crystal gramophone and records of jazz. Soul was astounded "I bet this is the fourth, right" Soul asked "No, the fourth is something definitely different from all of this" Wes said as he waved his hand around the room "but in the same category. Come, follow me"

Soul wasn't sure about what his brother wanted to give him, but nevertheless he trusted it would be amazing. They kept walking till a strange door was seen. It had a big 'E' and music notes all over it. "This is the final one" Wes said as he pushed the doors open. Soul stood at the doorway and looked at what lied before him

"Wes…"


	5. A Night to Remember

**Author notes- Hi guys! The long awaited chapter is here. This chapter features a song called Hundred years of love(Hyaku nen no koi/百年の恋****), please check it out on YouTube as it is a very special song. If you don't speak Japanese unlike me, you can go read the english subtitles on a certain vid, it is a very meaningful and amazing , If you guys have read my notes on my other story then you will know the about the Christmas special I am currently making. It will be uploaded on the 19th. Chapter six will be shorter than this one and is still on it's way. Thanks for reading and let me know in the review section if anything is wrong and i will try my best to correct it. Again, thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5- A Night to Remember**

"Wes…" Soul gasped as Maka wowed at the beauty of what stood before her.

"Do you like it? It was something I pick up from them. Maybe something that had your soul in it since it felt cold and dark compared to the others in the house."

"Y-You actually took this from my room? I-I-I… have no words to describe this feeling of happiness that I can see it or even play it again"

"I know you would like if I brought it here. After all, as mom and dad say; Music is a gift that is irreplaceable. Probably the only thing you and me will think is agreeable coming from their mouths" Wes said as he chuckled and put an arm around his brother's shoulders

"Thanks Wes. I thought I would never see it again" Soul thanked as he walked up to the beautifully crafted Steinway grand piano. He touched the piano lid as to check for dust, as he touched it, memories of the past came back. His hardship to keep up with his ridiculous parents' expectations, the memories at all the parties Wes played at and how he would just hide from society till Wes came, the times when he and his brother would just sit together and listen to Wes play his favorite song on the violin. Soul instantly stepped back.

"You too huh. This piano took me a while to get it even out of the house and not because of mom and dad but every time I touched it, my memories of you came back to me. It's as though this piano is the keeper to our past we don't want to remember but, nevertheless it is still your piano and you are the writer to the story it will hold" Wes said as he touched the piano too

Soul began playing the insane music that he played over and over. Maka just stood there pleasantly as she watched the guy of her dreams play the song that made them come together in the first place. Wes on the other hand was paralyzed in fear of his brother's playing. 'So dark, so insane, so-' Wes thought as he got cut off as he watched streaks of what seemed to be energy coursing from the piano. "What is he doing?! Aren't you going to stop him?!" Wes shouted at Maka.

"Why would I, this is the reason we first met. I fell in love with him when I heard him play this song"

Soul finished his song and turned to Wes "Come on. What is wrong with it? I mean it is nice isn't it?" Soul asked.

"Well I guess… but I am still not comfortable around it" Wes huffed. Soul and Maka started laughing. "What?! Arghh, never mind. Oh and Soul can I see you for a while. Privately" Soul looked at Maka and shrugged his shoulders at her, then he left to go talk with Wes privately.

"What are those guys up too?" Maka mumbled to herself as she walked around her new home. A few minutes of walking around and the doorbell rang. Maka opened the door "Yes. Who is it?" she asked with a cheery voice

"MAAAAKKKAAA" Spirit screamed. And once again "MAKA CHOP"

"Papa! What are you doing here?! How do you know I was here?!" Maka screamed at her dad

"I was following you my sweet little daughter to this house. When you left in the expensive car-" Spirit said as he was cut off

"Whatever now just go home, okay? I am living here now with Soul" Maka explained

Spirit's spirit was crushed at that sentence. "How did you-? When did he? AGHHH!" Spirit screamed

"Soul got this house from his brother. Now please just go home." Maka said calmly patting her dads head as though he was a dog

"Okay" Spirit said with a face of defeat while crying. Maka waved him out the gate. 'Well it's pretty late. I guess after their done it will be dinner then I can cuddle up with Soul' the very thought of it made her blush.

* * *

At the dinner table, Wes was sitting next to Soul to continue with their discussion. Maka could only hear a bit of the conversation. Even though she tried her hardest, she couldn't get a clue about what was happening.

"Look *whisper* do it" Soul whispered. 'Do what?' Maka thought

"She*whisper* girl *whisper*happy" Wes whispered 'Girl? Could he be talking about me?'

"Fine*Whisper*when" 'When? What are they up to?"

"Tonight*whisper* you and me" 'Both of them? What's going on?!'

"So Soul… wanna do something with me tonight?" Maka asked

"Umm…" Soul said as Wes shook his head "Sorry but Wes and I want to stay up and watch soccer but I could stay with you for a while until you fall asleep."

"Oh, at least a while is okay. I guess" Maka said looking disappointed

"Don't worry it's just for tonight, tomorrow we can do stuff till we see sunlight" Soul said as he lifted his girlfriend's head and kissed her. "Is that okay with you"

Maka smiled "Of course Soul" she said as she hugged him

After dinner Maka and Soul bathed and went to bed. Soul snuggled with his sweet girl in bed until she fell asleep. "Maka, you are gonna love tomorrow." Soul mumbled softly as he kissed his meister's cheek

"Ah, ready I see" Wes said as he saw Soul coming down the hallway. "She is gonna love it okay. I just know it. This is something for her and I know you will be able to get it done by tonight"

Soul put his arm over his brother's shoulder. "Well let's get to it then. We've got a lot of work to do" Soul said as they both pushed the door open

* * *

It was 6o'clock and Maka was getting dressed beautifully in an emerald green dress, a black over coat, some and a pair of black heels. She let her hair down to its full extent and double checked so that she looked prefect. "Guess this is my first date. Time to finally move on to a new level with Soul. Boy does time fly fast. It seems as though just yesterday we were fighting the Kishin and now, me and him… together. It seems so perfect." A sudden knock on the door made her snap out of talking to herself

"Hey, you ready?" She heard from the guy she knew since she started fighting.

"Yeah, give me a sec" she replied as she grabbed her purse, did a final checking and headed out the door. When she got there, she saw a dashing, handsome guy she almost didn't recognize him. Soul wore a black tuxedo with his trade mark, red pinstripe shirt but he smelled different and he just looked so… perfect. Both of them blushed at the sight of each other.

"Wow! You're fancy now, aren't you?" Maka exclaimed

"I could say the very same thing. Your chariot awaits, my lady" Soul said with a posh English accent while leading Maka out the door.

"Good evening ma'am, tonight I shall be your driver" Wes said as he got out of the Phantom to open a door for the lady. "Ok*whisper* stage*whisper*you ready?" Wes whispered to Soul as Soul nodded in agreement. "Right, then let's get you two to the restaurant" he said as he got in and drove off.

Maka's eyes sparkled as they entered the restaurant. It was absolutely marvelous. Wes disappeared to get ready for the big entrance. Soul helped Maka to her seat. "Your seat my lady" He said, trying to charm Maka

"Thank you kind sir" she said as to play along with the mood

"Wes already had the dinner plan so we just have to wait"

* * *

As the final plate came Maka was dazzled. Every dish before was amazing. 'Wes really knows what exquisite culinary is' she thought to herself.

"Hey, umm… Maka" Soul said nervously

"Yeah Soul"

"The last dish was something I chose. Something for you"

"Hmm.." she said as she thought 'Maybe it's a huge sundae. Or maybe chocolate fudge. Arghh what could it be?!' she screamed in her head with excitement.

The plate lay in front of her. She had never expected it to be this.

"How… did… you… know?" she said with a shy voice

"Because you're MY strawberry, and that is something that won't change for a hundred years" as he touched her hand

In front of her was a strawberry shortcake, her favorite dessert, she expected something like chocolate or ice cream or something that was more… Soul. She looked at her dessert.

"Is something wrong? Does it taste bad?! Is it too sweet?!" Soul asked as he walked over

"No… It is ABSOLUTELY prefect" She said as she hugged him.

The lights suddenly dimed. Wes cued Soul on stage as he grabbed his violin out.

"I have one more gift for you. Wait here" he said as he ran off to the stage.

"You ready for this?" Wes asked

"Of course"

*百年の恋/Hyaku-nen no Koi/Hundred years of love starts playing*

Maka just sat there as she watched her best friend and boyfriend play the piano as his beautiful voice filled the room. Wes also played his part very well. Maka teared up with tears of joy. 'This date is perfect!' she screamed in her head. She sobbed as the words he sang were so meaningful, so beautiful, so… amazing. As the song finished, Maka ran up to the piano as she hugged soul.

"You are the best! I will never find someone as meaningful as you are to me!" Maka said as she kissed Soul on the lips. Everyone cheered as the two were kissing in the middle of the room.

When they got home Maka jumped into bed as her thoughts raced through her mind. 'MOST AWESOME DATE EVER!' Soul noticed how happy she was.

"Fine, like I said we can sleep together tonight okay." He said as he pulled her up from the bed.

"Let's get bathed and then we can sleep" Maka said in a seductive voice.

'I think she took a bit too much wine' Soul thought.

Wes on the other hand was having a nightmare but only in real life. 'Oh no! WHY are they are doing this and I can't stop them! Soul will be so upset' he thought "DAMMIT" he screamed as he broke a chair in his room. "Soul I am so sorry" Wes said as he fell to the ground crying. "Please forgive me" he mumbled as lighting and thunder outside the mansion.


	6. Evans Nightmare

**Author notes- I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. I am busying doing the Christmas specials. One will be a SoMa and a another will be a surprise pairing that I also like a lot. I know this chapter isn't very good (or long for that matter) but please forgive me for that. The first of the specials(SoMa) will be up on the 19th as a correction to the previous date of 20th. The second will be coming out before Christmas but not on the 19th as the first one is. And lastly, my second story's update will be on this weekend. Hope you enjoy the presents. **

**Chapter 6- The Evans Nightmare**

Wes went crazy last night. He broke so many things as he cried. Fortunately, no one heard him so was able to suffer alone. He was really upset that his brother may never forgive him and he wondered how 'their' reactions will be like when they get here. As Wes fell asleep on the floor his nightmare began

*Start*

"Hey, Soul! Someone wants to see you in the auditorium he said with a cheerful voice.

"Okay, then come on" Soul replied

As they got to the auditorium, two shadowy figures appeared.

"So you're finally here. Hmm looks like you haven't done much with life. Became friends with that hag. You're pathetic and disgraceful." One of them said

"Wes… Why ArE ThEy HeRe?" Soul said as he became insane, started laughing and turned his arm in to a blade. He got his keyboard on his arm ready as Wes was struggling to answer.

"TIME'S UP!" Soul screamed as the dark music filled the air and the two shadowy figures were slashed by Soul's blade, spilling their blood everywhere. Wes started to run away from his brother.

"Oh come on Wes! I just want to play! THEN FUCKING EAT YOUR DAMN HEART AS I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Soul said as he chased Wes destroying everything in his way and licking the blood of the now executed shadowy figures from his blade.

Wes was then cornered by his brother. He looked around desperately trying to find something to protect him from his demon brother.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Looks like this is the end of the line*evil laugh*" He screamed at Wes. "Goodbye!" he said as he slashed through Wes's chest.

*Ends*

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Wes screamed as he woke up from the horror movie like nightmare. "Oh my god." He said with a sigh in relief. "Man that was scary" he said to himself as he rubbed his head and picked himself off the floor.

Suddenly Wes could hear footsteps as though someone was running. The door blasted open to reveal Soul running in. "What the hell just happened Wes!? One moment, Maka and I were eating breakfast and then all of a sudden you scream, at the top of your lungs and I come running in!"

"Soul… They're coming… TODAY! I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Wes said in a half dead voice

"What? Who's coming? And what is there to be sorry about?!" Soul asked as he shook Wes' shoulders

"Mom and Dad" Wes answered with a low monotonous voice

"WHY DID'T YOU TEL ME?!" Soul shouted at his brother as he himself was horrified

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND HAVING FUN WITH MAKA INSTEAD OF GRIEFING TO THE FACT THAT THEY ARE COMING TODAY!" Wes shouted back with tears in his eyes

There was a sudden pause between the brothers as they thought about what had just happened.

"Wes… I'm sorry for shouting at you. That was a valid reason for not telling me." Soul said as he rethought everything and hugged his brother. "However, if mom and dad even, and I mean so even INSULT Maka, I will cut their arms until I see their blood."

Wes was shocked at the thought of his nightmare in real life but either way he had to give in to his brother's request. "Fine. Just don't kill them will you. They still are your parents okay! Whether you like it or not."

"Fair enough" Soul said as he stopped hugging Wes.

"Hey, you two. Come on, breakfast is still waiting." She said as she entered

"This time, tell me everything. Got it." Soul said to Wes

"Of course" he said as he ruffled his brother's hair

"Hey!" Soul scoffed at his brother.

"I've got an idea! Why don't after this you guys take me around Death City. Show me your favorite shopping spots or something." Wes suggested

"I guess that'll be ok" Soul said

"Ok? That would be awesome!" Maka said

"I guess it's settled then" Wes said as he clapped his hands together.

Wes, Soul and Maka finished breakfast and headed out the door to go to town. They spent the whole day eating, shopping, and having fun and what not. Then it shook Soul. Something just snapped and he could feel that something was wrong. Either that or he sensed someone that should not have been here.

"Something wrong Soul?" Maka asked.

"No. It's just… do you sense anything strange?" Soul asked

"Let me see." Maka said as she started to use her Soul Perception.

She shot up afterwards. "We have to get back to the mansion! And I mean like now!"

Soul understood everything and followed his meister's orders. Wes on the other hand had to be pulled by Soul.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Wes asked

"No time to explain just hurry up and drive us back to the mansion!" Soul replied

Wes did as he was told. Wes thought that maybe his nightmare would be true a horror film in front of him in real life. Wes raced back to the mansion as fast as he could. Maka, Soul and Wes burst through the doors of the mansion.

"Where is it?" Soul asked

"In the auditorium!" Maka said as they ran to the auditorium.

Wes was shaking in horror as the venue was the same. He nearly fainted as he got into the auditorium. The two shadowy figures stood there, the same way they had stood in his dream. 'Oh no, Soul is next!' he said in his mind. As he looked at Soul he felt relief. He didn't have his weapon form out and he just stood there, but it still haunted Wes that there is still a possibility of the execution.

Soul started to say something "Mom. Dad." He said in a low voice as though to kill them


	7. Sorry

**Author Notes- #Please do not review this#**

**So I am very busy at the moment(I have a new school, new room and spring cleaning) and apologize for not being able to update this story. The ending will be in the next and final chapter. I am having to put this story on hold as not many people are reading my stories as much and I think maybe it is because of the words I use and my style of writing. So I am taking this time to go for a bit of practice on writing stories and I will be back in Feb. Sorry guys. ='(**

健全なる魂は、健全なる精神と健全なる肉体に宿る！


	8. Stand Still

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long while. I have been so busy with other things that i don't even have 5 minutes to think of something else to do. I know I owe you guys the last bit of two stories but I have to say that neither of my stories will be finished for a while. The last bit will be hard and I am sorry to say that this will have to be a cliff-hanger for the moment. They will have completed statuses until I can relax and finish them both. Goodbye


End file.
